The Council 1221
Spring Equinox Council of 1221 *Ambrosius Requests 1 pawn Rego vis for use in Covenant item, Equus Quietis ::Ayes; Mnemosyne, Longinus, Ambrosius, Bedo, Phaedrus and Marcus ::Nays; ::::Approved/denied One pawn of vis transferred from the Whip, leaving two pawns. Summer Solstice Council of 1221 * Mnemosyne suggests Ambrosius season creating the Equus Quietis should be counted as his season of service. ::Ayes; Mnemosyne, Ambrosius, Longinus, Bedo, Phaedrus and Marcus. ::Nays; ::::Approved/denied ---- *Longinus Requests his season teaching Bartleby Magic Theory be counted as a season of service. ::Ayes; Longinus, Ambrosius, Mnemosyne, Bedo, Phaedrus mutters something about wasting Magus time by only training the scribe during that season. and Marcus ::Nays; ::::Approved/denied ---- *Marcus proposes as a simple order of business that the Covenant should prioritize the acquisition or authorship of either a good Magic Theory Summa or a reasonable collection of Magic Theory tractatii, or both. No vote is required. ::::Automatically Approved/denied ---- *Mnemosyne seeks agreement that writing a Magic Theory tractatus for the Library will be counted as her season of service (to be written in Autumn). :My sincere apologies on this one - just had a discussion with Corbon over MSN where he made a comment which made me realise that I had read the rules incorrectly for writing books. Mnemosyne can't actually write the Intellego Tractatus. I have replaced it with a Magic Theory one, which Corbon agreed was OK with him. I removed everyone else's votes and unapproved this again. Sorry to be such a moron. --Perikles 11:39, 4 March 2007 (UTC) ::Ayes; Mnemosyne, Longinus, Marcus violates his usual voting practice since he proposed the idea of Magic Theory Tractatcus, Bedo, Phaedrus ::Nays; ::::Approved/denied ---- *Mnemosyne notes that so far, only three of the magi have declared and gained approval for this year's season of service to the Covenant, with only Autumn yet to come. She suggests that the magi who have not yet gained Council approval may want to do so. No vote required. ---- *Bedo states that he intends to complete his duties under clause 3.2.5 of the Charter, by spending the summer copying his remaining laboratory notes from his time as an apprentice into good form for the Library. He asks his sodales to rule on whether this should be considered his service for the year, bearing in mind that all mages of the covenant will also be expected to satisfy this duty at some time. He also asks for their view on the clause in the charter as to whether the texts donated need technically be neat copies. :Mnemosyne notes that the laboratory texts donated to the Covenant are not specified as 'neat', 'translated' or otherwise. However, as legible copies of the texts are obviously of greater value, the translating of one's own texts could easily be seen as a worthwhile deed. Mnemosyne further notes that a pre-existing duty to the Covenant could not be regarded as a Service. However, in her opinion, there is no pre-existing duty to provide the legible copies, and thus Bedo's offer could be regarded as a Season of Service. However, if Bedo would like to propose an amendment to the Charter for a duty for all magi to provide clear and easily readable laboratory texts, then his actions could not be regarded as a Season of Service. She invites Bedo to decide which issue he wants to propose as a motion.--Perikles 04:25, 20 March 2007 (UTC) ---- *Phaedrus proposes to write a tractatus on Rego or Magic theory as his service. ::Ayes; Ambrosius, Mnemosyne, Longinus, Phaedrus, Bedo and Marcus ::Nays; ::::Approved/denied Autumn Equinox Council of 1221 *Mnemosyne suggests the permanent appointment of a Turb Captain to handle the military day to day matters of the grogs and to act as the main point of contact between the magi and the grogs. :: Side note, not directly related to the vote: She suggests that if this motion is passed there seem to be three main candidates for the role; Geoffrey, Diarmait or Geraldous. She also notes that the all of the grogs seem to speak a mishmash of English, Welsh, Irish and French, but providing the magi can communicate with the Turb Captain, this is probably something for him to sort out. ::Ayes; Mnemosyne, Longinus, Ambrosius, Bedo, Phaedrus and Marcus. ::Nays; ::::Approved/denied ---- *Mnemosyne proposes that Geoffrey is appointed as Turb Captain. Bedo asks whether Geoffrey has been approached on the matter, and makes it clear he will support it if Geoffrey is willing to take the post. :He has and he is. ::Ayes; Mnemosyne, Longinus, Bedo, Phaedrus ::Nays; ::Approved/denied ---- *Longinus proposes to use Bartleby to write a Tractatus next season for his covenant service 1222. Tractatus subject could be Magic Theory, Creo, Rego or Terram, (proposed MT). :Ayes; Longinus, Mnemosyne, Ambrosius, Bedo, Phaedrus and Marcus. :Nays; ::Approved/denied ---- *Marcus proposes that his work of last winter and spring, including his travels and work on establishing the mundane lines of supply and his work on the school be considered his season of work for 1221. ::Ayes; Ambrosius, Longinus, Phaedrus Comments that, the school might be Marcus pet project but it is still a valuable resource and camouflage for the covenant. ::Nays; Mnemosyne A season should be a full season, protest vote for the record, Bedo on the grounds that all have worked to establish the covenant during that time - if Bedo mentions this is the reason Longinus will point out that this is not true, all other Magi spent both seasons working on or in their labs, save Longinus, who worked in the library. If Bedo doesn't say this out loud, then tough luck Marcus.. :Abstain; Marcus recuses himself. Longinus asks Marcus to reconsider his recusation so as not to penalise himself for being princeps. Marcus appreciates the gesture, but does not wish to abuse his position, like Caesar's wife, the Princeps must be above reproach. However, if I understand all the discussion, Phaerus' vote will decide the issue. ::Approved/Denied Marcus thanks the assembly. ---- *Marcus asks if scribing a tractatus on Rego, Corpus or Magic Theory would be acceptable for his next year's service. ::Ayes; MnemosyneFor Rego or Corpus - we will already have three other unread Magic Theory tractatus, Ambrosius, Longinus, Phaedrus, Bedo ::Nays; I have recast this motion as a proposal for next year and left the votes as they were. Revisit them as needed ::::Approved/denied ---- *He then asks whether a season spent teaching at the Schola Strettonis would be considered Covenant service. ::Ayes; Longinus depending on the subject being taught and the necessity of a Magus teaching it ::Nays; Ambrosius When we have a full staff of teachers, and there is a choice but to teach, then I would be in favor of this, but until we can staff the school properly, I feel it falls on all members to provide teaching as necessary - the problem is that the level of benefit *for the covenant itself* is not on par with other options, so Ambrosius would vote against this, though he has an open mind and would be willing to listen to discussion.--Tim 17:45, 6 March 2007 (UTC), Phaedrus Unless there is something that is very important (for the Covenant) that a Magus teaches it is wastefull to use a magus for it. Bedo, Mnemosyne May change my mind in a specific situation, but for a hypothetical vote, I must decline Irrelevant (?) as the first motion has been approved. :Actually this was more of a general question. If there are certain things which we can establish as service in perpetuity, then we don't need individual motions. EG. If writing a tractatus is ALWAYS acceptable service, then we don't need to vote each time. ::I disagree. Something may be useful at one time, and the same action may not at another time. If we have no Terram text, writing a level 5 summae could be considered useful, potentially. Writing another one later would not be. If we happen to have ten Magic Theory tractatus, another might not be considered a priority worthy of a season of season, while a tractatus on another subject might very well be. I am of the opinion that each SoS should be evaluated on its own merits at the time it proposed.--Perikles 16:28, 9 March 2007 (UTC) :::Note that I said, "if" :-) In addition, of course, such a resolution could be altered by future resolutions. It might not make sense to do it this way, but it might save time and council energy if policies were established to deal with routine tasks. Perhaps it's just the programmer in me: Repetitive tasks should be automated:-) JBforMarcus 17:01, 9 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Approved/'denied' ---- *Ambrosius asks that the covenant bargain for the purchase of the two books brought by the redcap Marco, as they will work to help the magi understand both the Auram and Aquam elementals of the regio. They are both listed as "level 5 and low quality", but one contains within it a Quality 9 Tractatus on Magic Lore: Elementals :: If this motion is denied, Ambrosius will wish to purchase the books himself for his personal library ::I think this is a mistake, the Summer pulse says "Magic Lore" not "Magic Theory". ::I also think that the Magic Lore tractatus would be good to have in our library. ::Can we afford them? Phaedrus ought to be able to bargain for them. --SamuelUser talk:Samuel_ArsMagica 23:09, 7 March 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for the catch Sam. Changes made as appropriate. --Tim 13:27, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Okay... I have changed my mind: The Redcap brings you a florilegium on elementals. The book is named "Elementals of Wind and Wave." It contains a magic lore tractactus with a speciality in elementals, a tractatus on Auram, and a tractatus on Aquam. The tractatii are quality 10. Make the Redcap an offer if you want it.--James 14:30, 15 March 2007 (UTC) : It seems like a job I'd like to ask of Phaedrus. If he could negotiate a price and bring it back to the covenant, I'd feel much more certain we were receiving fair value. --Tim 15:28, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :Ayes; Ambrosius, Longinus, Mnemosyne, Phaedrus, Bedo and Marcus :Nays; ::Approved/Denied ---- *Bedo requests that his work this season in writing a Tractatus on Intellego be accepted for his covenant service for the year 1221. :Ayes; Ambrosius, Longinus :Nays; ::Approved/denied